1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicles having repair facilities, and specifically to such a vehicle for transporting and use during operation of band instrument repair equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of providing mobile repair facilities readily transportable from job site to job site, several and various designs have been proposed in the related art. The prior art devices have addressed various service needs by uniquely equipping transportable workshops to perform specific tasks.
Several of the related art devices include a motorized general purpose traveling workshop for use during war described in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,940, issued to Couse on Dec. 26, 1944; a woodworking shop mounted in a trailer described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,206, issued to Griffin on Oct. 25, 1977; a motorized self-contained van for servicing automobiles in remote regions described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,358, issued to Legueu on Oct. 28, 1980; a van including a power source having vehicle testing equipment for testing the electrical performance of a motor described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,123, issued to Gygrynuk on Oct. 10, 1972; a mobile muffler shop mounted on a truck and including tubing bending equipment described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,158 issued to Mercer on Oct. 29, 1974; a self-contained kitchen unit for placement in a van type vehicle described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,539 issued to Niessner on June 10, 1975; and a mobile voting service located in a motorized vehicle described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,367 issued to Smith on Mar. 22, 1983.
As relates particularly to the present invention, there has not been provided heretofore a mobile facility for repairing band instruments. One obstacle has been the necessity of designing the necessary fixtures to serve multiple functions and to accommodate the variety of band instruments needing repair at a given job site. Another problem was including, within a limited space, the equipment and replacement parts necessary to repair an entire band. The present invention is addressed to overcoming these problems.